The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for adapting a generative adversarial network to new data sources for image classification.
Generative models learn a joint probability distribution p(x,y) of input variables x (the observed data values) and output variables y (determined values). Most unsupervised generative models, such as Boltzmann Machines, Deep Belief Networks, and the like, require complex samplers to train the generative model. However, the recently proposed technique of Generative Adversarial Networks (GANs) repurposes the min/max paradigm from game theory to generate images in an unsupervised manner. The GAN framework comprises a generator and a discriminator, where the generator acts as an adversary and tries to fool the discriminator by producing synthetic images based on a noise input, and the discriminator tries to differentiate synthetic images from true images.